The Ice Sorcerer
by Kuro Nerd
Summary: Yuki has been transferred into Mahora Junior High and is like Negi. Her intellegence exceeds any other person's, and she's a Magi Student who's Partner is someone unexpected. Negi is older than the girls this time. How will his hormones react to her?
1. The New Professor

**_This is a story about Negi & another sorcerer who's a Rank 12 Ice Student. Enjoy!!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The New Professor

Ahh. Professor Negi Springfield. Good to see you, good to see you. It's been a while, and I see that you have grown. I'm very glad to welcome you to back Mahora Academy. You will be in class 2-A." The Dean huffed as Takamichi stood by Negi who was now tall and now 15 years old, a year older than his students. They both left and Takamichi patted Negi on the back.

"A good class to have too. I believe that there is a young lady like you, in age and intellect. She's fourteen years old a little younger than yourself. She could help you out while I'm not around if you ask her too. Yuki Yakamishi I believe her name is. A very interesting girl." Takamichi stated with a warm grin.

_Interesting indeed. _Negi thought to himself as they neared the classroom. Takamichi patted his shoulder encouragingly before the door was opened.

_**Yuki's POV**__**:**_

Yuki sat in her window seat at the front of the classroom as she read a high school-rank book. She had liquid gold eyes that were wise and calm at all times, long, beautiful silver hair, long, pale limbs, there were small, glittery, snowflake designs at the outer edges of both her eyes and on her right cheek bone. They were like birthmarks; they wouldn't come off, no matter what. She didn't speak very much, because people barely spoke to her. She spoke about as much as Avangelene.

She was about to start a new chapter when the door opened and everyone sighed as Mr. Takahara walked in smiling his usual glistening white teeth. Yuki noticed that Asuna had stars in her eyes at the sight of her crush. Typical. Yuki had observed that Asuna had always liked older men. Yuki herself liked boys her age.

"Ladies. Welcome to another year at Mahora's Junior High. I am happy to announce that…" Asuna cut him off.

"You're our homeroom teacher this year! Awesome!" She exclaimed. He held up a hand to silence her which made her face go red with guilt.

"As I was saying, I am happy to announce that this is your new Homeroom teacher." A boy about Yuki's age walked in smiling shyly. He looked mature for his age, but when everyone saw him, their jaws dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Ayaka asked seriously. Yuki stood up.

"I believe it. A person is capable of advanced brain capacity beyond his or her age and transporting to a grade beyond his or her original grade." She said defensively in her usual low, quiet, serious voice. The boy looked at her with red cheeks.

_**Negi's POV**__**:**_

"You're kidding right?" A tall blond girl asked as he entered the room. He blushed slightly at the criticism. He noticed a girl his age but dressed in the middle school uniform stand up and defend him. She was…beautiful. There was something about her, the sense of wisdom in her golden eyes, the seriousness of her quiet voice…he shook his head mentally and told himself that whether or not she was attractive, she was his student, and he shouldn't think of her like that. The blond girl sneered at the silver girl.

"Oh look, snowflake really _can _speak. Wow. That's surprising." The girl with silver hair showed frustration as she sank down into her seat and took out…a high school-rank Lit book?! Apparently she had lost all interest in this conversation.

"Nevertheless, Professor Springfield is and will be your Homeroom teacher." Takamichi turned to him.

"Good luck and a good day to you." He swept out the door and left Negi alone. The girls continued to stare him down.

"Uhh…please turn to page seven of your English text books." He stuttered as he stepped behind his desk. Then a girl with red hair tied up with bells and the blond girl started to fight and…well, all in all, it was a very long, unproductive day. Especially because he couldn't figure out who this 'Yuki Yakamishi' girl was out of them all.

pg. 1


	2. Love Potion

**Chapter 2**

Love Potion

Yuki walked down the hall and heard girlish screams. When she rounded the corner -still walking calmly-, Professor Springfield was running down the corridor being trailed by the girls of class 2-A. She gained speed as she went back around and ran into the hallway that the Professor was heading down. He bumped right into her and backed up, fearing her.

"Good afternoon Professor." She bowed to him respectfully.

"I noticed that you were being chased. Are you doing fine?" She asked seriously. He sighed.

"Yes yes, I'm quite okay. Umm…you wouldn't happen to know where I can hide?" He asked uncertainly. She nodded once and took him by the wrist, leading him down the hall and into the Library.

"They shouldn't be able to find you for hours. Even if they do come in here." She said as she closed the door. He looked around in awe, seeing how big this place was.

"I think he went this way!" A girl's voice said outside the door. Before the Professor could say something, Yuki had gotten behind him and covered his mouth with her hand. Unfortunately, getting behind him was also a way to say bumping into one of the bookshelves and knocking it forward onto them.

When the dust cleared, the Professor was on top of her holding up the shelf while she lay below him on her back, still calm and collected.

"I'm very sorry Professor Springfield. This arrangement was never meant to happen." She whispered calmly. He struggled up a smile.

"No need to worry." He answered. They watched the door silently until the footsteps were no longer heard. She turned her head to look at him.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

_**Negi's POV**__**:**_

"If you were to kiss me right now, I would not object." His eyes went wide but all she did was blink.

"But, I would never force you to do something like that, because I do respect authority no matter what age." She said. He exhaled in relief of finding that his love potion had no effect on her. This was Yuki Yakamishi. He had been looking through his class list before Asuna had forced the potion down his throat.

He relaxed a bit, but that of course, did not help matters but made them worse. This would be because the bookshelf became heavier and caused his arms to slip a little, making him fall just enough to accidentally kiss her. His eyes widened again but she remained emotionless except for a light blush that highlighted her cheeks. She seemed to sense it was an accident and didn't even close her eyes, nor kiss him back. Then the door was thrown back, hitting the bookshelf, scattering Negi and Yuki across the floor.

_**Asuna's POV**__**:**_

Asuna busted the locked Library door down to find Negi and Yuki lying on the floor, a bookshelf was crashed to the floor and books were everywhere. She smirked as Yuki got up and brushed the dust off of her skirt.

"So you were the one hiding him then."

"That is correct." Yuki responded calmly as she helped Negi up to his feet and brushed him off respectively.

"Oh, Asuna. Miss Yakamishi was helping me hide from the girls." Negi said while blushing. Yuki bowed.

"Professor Springfield, it is perfectly positive to call me by my name. But, if you dare to call me snowflake without my permission, I will have to annihilate you or make you leave by force." She implied.

"What about Ayaka? You give her permission?" Asuna asked the obvious. Yuki had never liked being called that, not since she transferred into the middle school. Ayaka had started the whole charade.

"Ayaka has never been given permission. By telling her or forcing her to give up her way of taunt would be foolish because by doing this, you're giving the reaction that she expects and aims quite high for." Yuki responded as she picked up a book and read the back. Being satisfied, she walked briskly out of the Library and down the hall after bowing and saying, "Have a pleasant evening Professor. Asuna."

"So, what happened in here?" Asuna asked as they started picking up books.

"Well, when you came in, the door hit the bookshelf, making it fall while M- Yuki and I tried to find a place for me to hide." He replied.

"Oh, well, sorry about that. But, the effects wore off a minute ago. That's why I was trying to find you. What?" Asuna noticed that Negi was staring out the doorway.

"Where do you suppose Yuki went off to?"

"Probably to go see Kaede. They're roommates and it's almost like Kaede's Yuki's older sister."

"Why's that?"

"Yuki always goes to Kaede's weekend training trips into the mountains; they always have lunch together…ect."

"Oh, well, okay then."

"_There's something strange coming from that girl, but I can't put my finger on it." _Negi said to himself as he sat down beside Chamo.

"Man, it's 'cuz she's hot, your age, and you know that she's available." Chamo concluded nonchalantly. Negi flipped out.

"What? W-what are you talking about?! Those thoughts haven't even crossed my mind!!" He stated nervously. Because there was something else about her. One thing he couldn't get into his head, but was about to find out.


	3. Battling with Avangelene

**Chapter 3**

Battling with Avangelene

_**Short chappy. Srry!! But there isn't a lot 2 write 4 this 1**_

_**Avangelene's POV**__**:**_

You're going to lose _Professor._ Then I will be freed from your retched father's spell and out of this hell-hole." Avangelene sneered as Chachamaru landed beside her after knocking out Asuna.

"No! You will never win Avangelene!" He yelled out aggressively. She only laughed.

"What are you talking about? I've got two and you've only got one. You're completely screwed over."

"That may be but…"

"Enough talking! Let's get this over with!" With that she fired a Death spell at him. But, time seemed to freeze as a familiar, soft, calm voice cried out, "Cantus Trolicus Fidelus." and a wall of ice blocked the spell from hitting him. Avangelene looked up to see the Rank 12 Ice Magi Student, Yuki Yakamishi and her Partner, Kaede. She smirked.

"Wow. Snowflake wasn't supposed to know about our little battle. Chachamaru, how'd she find out?"

"Master, Yuki Yakamishi is extremely bright and intelligent for her age. With only a Rank Six barrier, she must have sensed the increase in power." Chachamaru suggested. Avangelene got mad.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT UP A RANK 13 BARRIER FOR FEAR THAT SHE WOULD SENSE US?!!!"

"I'm sorry Master, but I only know up to Rank six magic at this point." Avangelene groaned and glared at the Superior young girl.

"That is correct. I noticed that the power from this area had elevated crucially. I went to observe Professor Springfield but when I arrived, he and Asuna had both disappeared. I also realized that you and Chachamaru were missing also. This Ermal that calls itself Chamo told me to come here." Yuki stated calmly as Kaede made a peace sign with her hand.

"Well, never mind. I'll just kill him and leave." Avangelene waved her hand at the little snowflake girl and continued to advance on Negi.

"Chachamaru, handle them for me." The robot nodded and attacked Yuki. She didn't get very far before Yuki had her pinned to the ground, two fingers on the metal girl's neck.

"Do not worry. This attack shall not kill you, but trap you in a pillar of ice until the sun is risen. After that, you will go on as you did before. Killiucus Totalus Confundus." The silver-haired girl whispered as Chachamaru's body was frozen in an ice cube.

Once again Avangelene shot a Death spell at Negi which was again blocked by a wall of ice. Avangelene screamed out her frustration. Yuki remained calm and emotionless as she moved in front of Negi who -from what Avangelene could see- had a very good view up the girl's skirt, but was trying so hard not to look.

"Avangelene Vampire Magi. This battle is over. If you do not cooperate, I will force you into submission. It is your choice and yours alone." She stated. Avangelene rolled her eyes.

"Oh very well, I have to take Chachamaru back anyway." Avangelene picked up the ice cube that was Chachamaru and flew off, leaving Negi with Yuki, Kaede, and an unconscious Asuna.

"Kaede." Yuki stated. Kaede came to full attention.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Take Asuna to her room. The Professor and I will be there shortly."

"Yes ma'am." Kaede picked up the red-headed bell and jumped over the rooftops, leaving Negi alone with Yuki.

"So, you're a Magi then, I suppose?" He asked as he stood up. He saw her blush hard and bow respectively.

"I am Rank twelve Ice Magi Student, Yuki Yakamishi, sir. It is a pleasure to introduce myself completely to a full ranking Magi who is completing his final task. If you need any assistance that your Partner cannot fulfill, I will gladly complete." She straightened herself and held out her arm.

"Dance upon frozen clouds, Yukinori Imasu." She whispered. A staff made of completely ice appeared and as it neared them, Negi saw that there were beautiful sapphires frozen into it. She stepped onto it and stood like she was standing on a scooter as the staff began to rocket down the same path as Kaede had just taken. A second later, it appeared again, Yuki looking at him with confusion in her beautiful eyes and her head cocked slightly to one side.

"Professor, are you not coming?" She asked timidly.

"Yes I am. And, call me Negi." He responded. As they took off, he could have sworn that he saw her smiled and blush a bit more, but, then again, he could just be imagining things from exhaustion.


	4. Super Smoocher Pillow Fight Part 1

"Good evening Professor." Yuki stated as she entered the classroom 2-A. Professor Springfield stood at his desk, and when he looked at her, his face was full of determination which changed into a softer expression.

"Oh, good evening Yuki. Please, have a seat." She sat on the edge of his desk, and he watched her as she walked over and planted herself on a clearing, keeping away from any papers. He smiled at her and she leaned forward. She grabbed his tie and loosened it to his liking.

"You looked uncomfortable and assuming the fighting between Ayaka and Asuna today, it looked like you had forgotten to loosen it." She was about to let go of the tie but his hand held hers in place as he stared into her eyes.

"Actually Yuki, there is something that my Partner could and cannot fulfill for me." Her eyes went from confused to concerned.

"Yes?"

"This." His hand released hers and caressed her cheek as his other went up to her neck to stroke the sensitive area that she had right where her jaw began. Her hands held him back by the shoulders slightly.

"P-Professor…Springfield." She whimpered quietly. She hadn't stuttered since she was five and was still learning to chant spells.

"I told you, this is something my Partner cannot fulfill. And neither can yours for you." He whispered. She thought about it and relaxed her arms ever so slightly, in which he needed no more encouragement, and soon his lips were on hers, and this time she kissed him back, him hungrily taking in her taste as his tongue entered her exotic mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her.

He broke off the kiss and proceeded to kiss down her jawline and neck. Then he started to unbutton her shirt and…

Yuki woke up breathing heavily and a racing heart, not believing that she had actually dreamed something like that up about Professor Springfield. Kaede looked up from the bottom bunk while shining a flashlight. "Good, you're awake. Let's go. You'll have fun." They got outside and went to the old, abandoned elementary school building.


	5. Super Smoocher Pillow Fight Part 2

**Chapter 4**

The Super Smoocher Pillow Fight Challenge

As the girls watched Negi enter the building, the announcer girl announced that this wouldn't really be a nerve challenge, but a 'Super Smoocher Pillow Fight Challenge'. Apparently, who ever steals a kiss from Negi while he's trying to find the Biology Lab would win. This really annoyed Yuki. They were treating him like a prize.

"Okay, so, the teams are as follows," Announcer chick announced all the teams until she came to Yuki.

"Since Yuki's smarter and more likely to win, she will be a team of one." _I must be smarter compared to someone who says, "smarter" in an ironic situation. _Yuki thought to herself.

"Aww! But, we wanted Yuki-chan!" The twins yelled out, but the game began and everyone ran toward their entrances. Yuki picked the attic. She walked through the shafts until she spotted him. Professor Springfield was walking below her as they neared the Biology Lab.

She dropped down and sat on one of the lab desks as she watched him come in. As he scanned the room with his flashlight, she stayed out of his, and the light's line of sight. He saw the muscle replica and screamed, dropping the flashlight. This was her chance. As he kneeled down, she kneeled in front of him.

"I am sorry Professor, but I have to do this. On their terms." She whispered.

"Who is that?"

"Yuki Yakamishi, sir." And with that, she kissed him gently on the lips. He shyly kissed her back and she pulled away as she placed the flashlight back into his hands and ran back to the lab desk. She lifted herself back up into the shafts and set out to find Kaede. She was in the main hallway with her team member, Fei Ku. Only, the Professor was there too, but she had just seen him with the twins a second ago.

_**Negi's POV**__**:**_

"Chamo what happened before I passed out? My head feels all tingly." Negi said as the two went back to the dorms. Chamo smiled.

"Well, if you _really _want to know… we found the lab, but you dropped the flashlight. Then you practically made out with that hot Yuki chick…"

"I WHAT??!!" Negi's eyes bugged out of his head. Chamo busted out laughing.

"You didn't really make out with her. Jeeze. You still act like kid. You do know that you're fifteen now, right? But you guys did kiss, and it looked like you were enjoying it. Anyway, then you made copies of yourself and told them to let the girls kiss them. That's pretty much it."

"That means I will experience what my copies experience." Negi concluded as he felt an invisible pressure on his lips which told him that one of his copies had been kissed.

_**Yuki's POV**__**:**_

She dropped down beside Kaede who gave her a thumbs up. Fei Ku was being flirted with by the 'Professor'. Yuki eyed him suspiciously. That's when she noticed the powdered complexion and color of pajamas. His face and skin was more transparent and his pajamas were a darker blue. Her eyes narrowed and Kaede seemed to sense it.

"What's up?" She asked as she nudged Yuki's side with her elbow. Yuki glanced at her Partner.

"That is not the Professor."

"What are you…?" Kaede froze and looked at the 'Professor' intently.

Without taking her eyes off him, she said, "You're right. Who is it?"

"A duplicate. He used a duplicate light spell by accident."

"How do you know it was an accident?"

"They're all unprofessional and still transparent."

"Oh. I see."

"I am going to find the real Professor."

"What about me?"

"I have already completed the challenge. This duplicate will most likely self-destruct after he gets what he wants which would be a kiss from Fei Ku. Afterwards, get her and the twins outside."

"Understood."

Yuki took off down the hall at a run and leaped out the window, landing balanced perfectly on her staff. She dodged buildings until she came to the dorms. Staff disappearing into the distance, she walked inside and went straight to Asuna and Konaka's room. And, sure enough, the now fifteen-year-old Professor was hiding his face in his arms while sitting at the dorm room's desk. Chamo was patting the boy's shoulder pathetically. Yuki walked over and sat on the edge of the desk, drawing the attention of Chamo, because the Professor had not heard the silent padding of her feet.

"Not now Chamo. I'm thinking about something." Professor Springfield grumbled in retaliation when Chamo started poking him, the little talking Ermal continued to stare at Yuki in disbelief.

"But, Negster. The hot girl's here!" Chamo said. Negi froze. He turned his head and looked at her.

"I thought you'd be here. And apparently, I'm known as "the hot girl" to your Ermal." Yuki stated as Negi straightened up.

"Anyway, why did you make copies of yourself?" Yuki asked, getting up to roam around the room.

"I was tired and decided to come back." She could tell he was lying to her, but she played along.

"It's a good thing you didn't overwork yourself. After all, you _do _have classes to teach tomorrow."

"Thanks for understanding. Who won the game?"

"I did, most likely. 'Night." She walked out of the room.


	6. UPDATING EXCUSE

Hey guys, srry I haven't been updating but My PC doesn't have Word and I used a dif. PC 2 write this. I'll update as soon as I can. PROMISE! Plz don't be mad at me!


End file.
